Story Time
by My Artless Suicide
Summary: "He has big big pwetty bwown eyes like the does in the fowest, and I wanna be his fwiend. But I didn' know how, and asked Ka'shi and he said do thwis." ChibiNaruSasu. Oneshot. Fluff.


**A/N: A oneshot because I got bored and need to write more. :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Story Time<p>

"Now class," Iruka began to speak as the kids lined up to head home for the day, "tomorrow is a very special day."

Every single child fell silent and stilled as soon as the words had left Iruka's mouth. They all knew that something out of the ordinary must be happening, because those are the only times Iruka would say 'special day.' Iruka smiled and continued, seeing as he had their full attention.

"Tomorrow, you are going to need to bring your favorite book to read to the class!" Some of the students began to chatter excitedly at this. "Just make sure it's okay with your parent to bring the book with you."

When the students realized this was the end of Iruka's announcement, the chatter increased in volume. "Hey, Shhhiiiika! Wha' stowy aw' you gonna bwing?" Choji Akimichi asked his best friend between bites of barbeque chips. Shikamaru Nara merely sighed.

"The whole affwair is twoublesome, but I like the stowy about the two ninjas in Cloud most. So that one pwobably."

They both shifted in line and made plans to walk to each other's houses and negotiate the kidnapping of said book and its sequel (for Choji to read, of course.) Immediately behind them Kiba Inuzuka was discussing the exact same thing with a non-forthcoming Hinata Hyuga.

"… An' 'da book has like fiwfty million thousand exposins!" Kiba barely stops to table a break before he launches into a very detailed account of exactly how important the number 'fiwfty million thousand' is to the plot of the story.

Yes, all the children practically stampeded the doors of the small Academy classroom when the bell finally rang…

Well, all of the children except two.

A rather unusually short boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha didn't bother rushing to the doors (as he would've probably been trampled over), and exited second to last. He snuck a look at the blonde boy in the classroom behind him, wondering what was taking him so long then deciding it wasn't any of his business. His small footsteps were soundless as he departed in wake of the other children.

The blonde, unusually short, AND unusually lanky boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki was still gathering his belongings rather solemnly at his seat. Iruka, being who he was, already know exactly what was wrong.

"Naruto, would you like to borrow a book from me?" Iruka gave one of his biggest 'encouraging teacher' smiles.

"No tank's Iwuka-sensei. Ol' man Hokage pwobably has one I can bowwow." Naruto's big blue eyes shone wet and glassy like freshly stained window pane. "See'ya tomowwow!"

Naruto wasted no time in making his way out of the stifling classroom and outside to the surrounding forest. He figured he'd drop by his apartment building later, right now was set aside for sulking. In a way, Naruto was proud of himself, as he had kept the secret this long and Iruka didn't suspect a thing. And even then, it had to have been ridiculously obvious in light of his abysmal performance in class. He never raised his hand voluntarily, and when he was called on he would say something so utterly outrageous that Iruka would get mad enough to yell at him then move on to the next person.

In truth, Naruto Uzumaki never properly learned to read.

It was one of his most shameful secrets, because EVERYONE else in class could. Especially the quiet, brilliant, pretty boy Sasuke Uchiha, who always left him fuming and more than a little jealously intrigued. The most Naruto could successfully recognize was his name and a few other unpleasant words he had asked old man Hokage about. The words that would cover his door in bright red spray paint every day, no matter how many times he would clean the thing.

Freak, monster, abomination.

He knew those words by heart, but didn't care to share the story of his life to the class.

Somewhere on the other side of the Leaf Village, one Sasuke Uchiha was sulking his way home too. Sasuke had no problem reading, but he did have a problem with the book he wanted to bring. It was rather embarrassing, and it took all of Sasuke's Uchiha stubbornness not to completely forget about it and chose a different book entirely. His thoughts also flitted briefly over the bright blonde he had left in the classroom (Uzumaki, was it?) and how his large cerulean eyes would often rest on Sasuke the whole class. The looks often left him with pink tinted cheeks and a nervousness he couldn't name.

It was rather disturbing, to say the least.

Sasuke paused at the entrance to the Uchiha Compound while his Aunt Sumi passed by and gave him a pat on the head.

"Goodday, Sasuke!"

"Hello Aunt Sumi."

She threw a smile over her shoulder and continued on her way, so Sasuke resumed walking.

He knew that the book was something Itachi would approve of him sharing; his aniki often fawned over the story while he read it to Sasuke at night. He would talk in the character's voices and then point out key flaws in their personalities that would eventually lead to their downfall. Sasuke cherished these moments, and he let them be the final shove he needed to tug at his mother's apron.

"Mother."

"Oh hello Sasuke how was school?" Mikoto Uchiha's smile eased some of the tension from Sasuke small body.

"It was fine Mother, but I have to ask you about something about tomorrow…"

* * *

><p>The next day, all the children were fidgeting in excitement at the prospect of sharing their stories.<p>

The class had started the event in alphabetical order, putting our socially outcast Uchiha and Uzumaki last. When Ichiro Tsuzuki finally closed her book and resumed her seat, Sasuke knew that there was no turning back.

"Sasuke? Come on up. It's your turn." Iruka had an encouraging teacher smile in place once again. He knew exactly how sensitive and quiet the Uchiha was, and had honestly expected him not to even bring a book.

Sasuke shuffled up to the front of the class quickly as the room quieted, he scrambled up on the stool at the front of the class and someone giggled. He moved the book to his lap and opened it carefully, being sure not to rip any of the pages or cut his finger in the process. The class was whispering in the background, he caught snippets of it, but it all seemed to be speculation on whether he'd actually speak or not. So, he cleared his throat and began…

"Once there was a girl named Beauty who lived in a very small village. She lived with her father and her brother and was to be married off at spring. However, soon reports came from a very tall castle up the hill that a monster would destroy the village. Beauty loved the village so much that she went to the castle to beg the monster to leave."

By now most of the children had recognized the story Sasuke was reading, and a few of the boys quietly snickered and mumbled about 'princess Uchiha'. However, Sasuke pressed on, aware that Naruto's eyes had not left him once.

"What met her at the door was not a monster. It was a tragically misunderstood Beast that just wanted to be loved. She moved in with the Beast, and taught him to be gentle and kind to the things around him. He soon became a playmate for the animals and children of the area, and Beauty was proud."

It was almost as if Naruto's stare was getting more intense, daring him to continue the story that the males were openly opposing. Sasuke looked him in the eye as he recited the last part from memory.

"They fell in love and shared their first kiss under the falling petals of a Sakura tree in spring. As soon as their lips met, Beast became a handsome young man with hair like fresh cut wheat and eyes as deep and aqua as the ocean. They wed and the town celebrated the fall of the Beast. Beauty and Beast lived happily ever after." Sasuke closed the book and calmly walked back to his seat to the jeers and boo's of his obnoxious male classmates. Iruka quickly called for order.

"Come on up Naruto, you're the last for today." But as soon as the words had left Iruka's mouth and Naruto had stood, someone's hand flew up.

"Yes Kaito?"

"Do we HAVVVEEEE to lis'en to Uzumaki's stowy? My mom and dad said to stay away fwom that weiwdo." There was a low mumble of agreement throughout the classroom. Iruka slapped a ruler down on Kaito's desk.

"There will be absolutely NO DISCRIMINATON TOLERATED in my classroom!" Iruka yelled loud enough to cause red to tint his face. Naruto merely shrugged and continued walking to the front of the class. He had no book with him as he sat on the stool, and Iruka looked at him strangely.

"Naruto… where's your story?"

"Oh, I gottit ALLLLL memowized Iwuka-sensei! Beweive it!" Iruka gave a hesitant nod and Naruto launched into his story with vigor.

"Once upon a time thewe was a wealllyyyyyy pwettyy boy that EVEWYONE knew."

Many of the males in the room laughed at Naruto calling another boy pretty, but shut up after a long glare from him.

"Excep' evewyone DIDN'T know him. Cuz' he was weally quiet, and didn't play wif anyone at wecess." Naruto nodded to emphasize the importance of this fact. "He has big big pwetty bwown eyes like the does in the fowest, and I wanna be his fwiend. But I didn' know how, and asked Ka'shi and he said do thwis." Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke the whole time, and Iruka did a mental facedesk.

'Kakashi is such a meddler. Urgh, let's hope some good comes out of this.'

The bell rung then and the children hurried out, but neither Sasuke nor Naruto noticed. Naruto was too caught up in the pretty flush on Sasuke's cheeks, and Sasuke was still processing everything Naruto had just said. Gradually, Naruto worked up his last bit of nerve to go over to where Sasuke still sat.

"You can't live wiff me yet," Naruto started, "but we can pway wiff the animals and stuffs in the fowest togetha'." Sasuke pouted and stood.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Naruto just grinned.

"I wanna be your fwiend Beauty! Bewieve it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My toddler lingo is atrocious. XD I am deeply sorry. Tried to give the whole thing a cute feel, but I probably messed that up too. So... yup, review? **


End file.
